BETTER THAN KISS SCENE
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Apa yang paling ditunggu dari sebuah drama ataupun flem romantis selain kiss scene? Suatu drama dinilai sudah menuju puncaknya ketika si pemeran utama saling melakukan kiss scene. Tapi apa jadinya jika kiss scene itu dilakukan oleh salah satu OTP mu? Sedih karena merasa di salah satu pihak otp mu yang terkhianati (hehe) ataupun menerima dengan pasrah. SULAY ONESHOOT!


**SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA**

' **BETTER THAN KISS SCENE'**

 **Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk semua shipper SuLay yang melihat poster drama Suho**

 **Tetap dukung karir mereka walau hati terasa sesak wkwk^^**

 **KIM JUNMYEON**

 **ZHANG YIXING**

 **E)(O**

 **BXB**

 **YAOI**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah pemikiran dari Author**

 **Jika ada persamaan dengan kenyataan itu akibat dari Author kebanyakaan fangirlian ^^**

 **MANY TYPO(S)**

 _Harap bersabar ini semua ujian_

Dengan menguap dan sedikit mengantuk Yixing mengucek-ngucek matanya, jadwal wawancaranya dengan suatu media mengharuskannya bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Karena semalaman ia asyik bervideo call dengan para personil EXO lainnya yang berada di Korea hingga larut malam, kini ia masih merasakan ngantuk.

Yixing memeriksa ponselnya, beberapa pesan dari manajernya dan pesan dari Junmyeon _leader_ nya. Ya _leader_ yang tidak hanya seorang pemimpin group, melainkan juga pemimpin di hatinya. Walau media tidak mencium hubungan Yixing dan Junmyeon, tapi Yixing yang aktif di _instagram_ dan Junmyeon yang memiliki akun _twitter_ yang tidak diketahui publik mengetahui banyaknya fans mereka yang memiliki insting bagus dan menjadi _shipper_ mereka.

Junmyeon dan Yixing memang tidak pernah menampilkan kemesraan di depan umum layaknya pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok ataupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehingga hubungan mereka tidak harus diselingi drama layaknya ChanBaek ataupun KaiSoo. Junmyeon sendiri juga sebagai pengingat pasangan lainnya untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Tetapi tampaknya pasangan antara Jongdae dan Minseok yang tidak pernah mendengarkan.

Minseok tidak akan ikut pemotretan jika tubuhnya tidak jarak lebih dari tiga cm dengan Jongdae, dia tidak akan duduk di acara _awards_ jika sebelahnya bukan Jongdae. Yixing ingat betul ketika masa-masa EXO dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Bagaimana perjuangan Jongdae untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu tapi berprilaku sangat imut itu. Jongdae harus merasa berkali-kali ditolak oleh Minseok. Kemudian kepergian Kris dan Luhan dari group mereka membuat Minseok sadar bahwa tidak selamanya Jongdae akan tetap berada di dirinya, dan apa dia akan terima jika suatu hari nanti Jongdae memutuskan untuk bersolo karir meninggalkan dirinya dan segala perhatiannya. Minseok pun mulai membuka diri kepada Jongdae. Menerima cintanya dan belajar memahaminya, dan tebak kini siapa yang paling merasa jatuh cinta dari kedua pasangan ini? Ya Minseok. Belajar mencintai dengan sabar layaknya Jongdae, hasilnya yang manis tentu berada di belakang semuanya.

Tinggalkan pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok yang adem ayem, beralih ke Tao yang tidak lama kemudian harus menjalani istirahat akibat kondisi badannya yang cidera. Semenjak ditinggal Kris, Tao menjadi sedikit emosional. Sempat marah dengan Kris dengan mengatakan dia tidak _gantleman_ karena meninggalkan _group_ nya dari posisinya seorang _leader._ Tao sesungguhnya merasa sedih, merasa bahwa Kris meninggalkannya seorang diri di group itu. Tao memang dekat dengan Baekhyun tapi tidak sedekat hubungannya dengan Kris. Tao sempat memohon untuk Kris tetap berada di tempatnya, bersamanya. Tapi tampaknya permintaannya tidak menjadi prioritas bagi Kris.

Kini dalam keadaannya tidak bisa berperan di group nya, Tao merasa bahwa dirinya bagaikan sampah. Ia pun memutuskan keluar dari group. Yixing sedih untuk ketiga kalinya melihat satu persatu orang di groupnya pergi. Dia bersama Minseok dan Jongdae pun keluar dari dorm groupnya untuk menuju satu dorm di Korea. Kini tidak ada lagi tempat bersama di China. Hanya satu dorm untuk mereka berkumpul. Minseok dan Jongdae seperti pulang kampung menuju Korea kembali, sedangkan Yixing tetap merasa asing walaupun dia telah bersama anggota lain cukup lama.

Yixing menjadi satu-satunya personil berwarganegaraan China, ia satu-satunya yang jarang muncul di dorm dan tidak memiliki rekan sekamar. Jika Yixing muncul di dorm maka dengan penuh tanggungjawab Junmyeon selaku _leader_ satu-satunya kini menyiapkan tempat tidur untuknya di dorm. Junmyeon akan membagi kasurnya. Dan satu kasur di seberang adalah kepunyaan Sehun.

Pertama Yixing merasa sedikit sungkan dengan Junmyeon, Yixing menyadari ia tidur dengan lasak. Ia takut Junmyeon merasa terganggu dengan dirinya. Tapi menyadari Junmyeon seorang yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan tingkah lakunya di dorm, senang membuang sampah sembarangan jika di dalam kamarnya. Dan bukan seorang yang pembersih. Membuat Yixing lama-lama menjadi tidak kaku lagi.

Junmyeon selalu memiliki cara membuat para personil lainnya tetap nyaman berada di dorm nya, walaupun Sehun sering kali memaksanya untuk mengurangi sifat berantakannya itu. Sehun seperti terjebak oleh Junmyeon dan Yixing yang ternyata dua-duanya tipe 'si pencampak segalanya'. Sehun pernah menjumpai sebelah kaos kaki Yixing di baju bersihnya, dan kaos Junmyeon di kasurnya. Andai saja dia mempunyai pilihan mungkin Sehun akan memilih tidur di tenda di ruang tengah mereka daripada harus sekamar dengan mereka berdua.

Kembali ke Yixing yang membaca pesan dari Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, Yixing yang semalam bervideo call sempat mengabarkan bahwa tahun baru kali ini tidak bisa mereka laksanakan bersama-sama. Ia harus mengisi acara, dan salah satu lagu yang Junmyeon tidak suka harus dinyanyikan oleh Yixing. Bukan lagunya sesungguhnya yang tidak disukai Junmyeon, melainkan _dance_ yang harus Yixing peragakan di atas _stage_.

Dengan bantuan para personil EXO lainnnya Yixing membujuk Junmyeon agar tetap tersenyum di acara tahun barunya di Korea tanpa memikirkan penampilan Yixing di acaranya nanti.

" Apa benar akan ada air juga?." Tanya Junmyeon kesal

" Ya tapi tidak akan lama. Hanya terakhir lagu saja." Ucap Yixing

" Tapi disana sedang musim dingin kan?."

" Tidak apa, aku akan tahan."

" Perhatikan kesehatanmu Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tentu."

Perhatian Junmyeon kepada Yixing memang dinilai biasa saja, Junmyeon juga sering mengingatkan Sehun dan Jongin yang sering _dance_ dibawah air untuk segera menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi seluruh personil EXO tahu bahwa Junmyeon tidak hanya sedang perhatian saja melainkan juga sedang cemburu dengan Yixing dan panggungnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Yixing melirik ke pintu di depannya, orang yang bertanggung jawab dengannya selama di China sudah berada di depannya dengan senyuman ramah.

" Sudah siap?."

" Okay sudah. Ayo."

 _Call me in the middle of the night_

 _And tell me you can't sleep without me_

…..

Dengan ditemani suara bayi ala Sehun, Junmyeon menyetir menuju market terdekat dengan dorm mereka. Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan pembukaan flem terbarunya tidak sempat untuk membeli belah kebutuhan dorm mereka.

" Hyung aku mau makan daging nanti malam."

" Ya kita beli daging."

" Tadi Jongdae Hyung juga memesan kimchi."

" Kyungsoo bisa buatkan untuk kita."

" Tapi dia tidak akan sempat pulang hyung. Beli sajalah."

" Ne..Ne kita beli semua nya. Puas?."

" Sekalian mampir di bubble tea mungkin?."

" Hmm, menyesal aku membawamu."

" Haha."

" Nanti kau yang turun beli semuanya, aku harus menelepon ke China memastikan jadwal Yixing."

" Kenapa harus aku?."

" Kau mau Bubble tea mu tidak?."

" Baik-baik."

Sehun merengut, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk leader nya itu. Walaupun leadernya selalu memiliki uang lebih tetapi dirinya selalu menghemat segala pengeluaran mereka. Jika Sehun ataupun Jongin mneginginkan sesuatu, maka mereka harus memiliki sesuatu hal untuk bisa ditukarkan. Seperti memijat Junmyeon ataupun seperti ini berkorban ke market untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka sedangkan Junmyeon menunggu di mobil sambil menelepon sana sini seperti orang tua sosialita.

Junmyeon memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada balasan dari Yixing atas pesan yang di kirimkannya tadi pagi. Mengira-ngira sedang apa yang dilakukan Yixing saat ini, Junmyeon menekan nomor ponsel Yixing. Akhir tahun ini menjadi momen sangat tersibuk untuk mereka berdua. Masing-masing harus menjalani aktivitas pribadi. Yixing yang baru saja mengeluarkan album solo harus sering berada di China, dan Junmyeon yang menjalani Syuting dua drama yang dibintanginya harus tetap tinggal di Korea. Tapi Junmyeon bersyukur Yixing kali ini bisa mengikuti mereka konser di Jepang. Junmyeon berharap di tahun 2017 nantinya mereka akan mendapatkan waktu luang yang banyak untuk bersama-sama.

Sehun masuk kedalam market, bingung sendiri karena dia tidak pernah berbelanja. Sehun menyesali dirinya yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan baju kaos. Tidak berdandan seperti biasa nya ketika berada di luar dorm. Dengan putus asa Sehun menutupi kepalanya dengan keranjang market. Celingak celinguk memikirkan apa yang harus ia beli. Dia memastikan orang-orang melihat penampilanya yang sangat tidak modis ini.

Dengan ponsel di telinganya mata Junmyeon mengarah ke dalam market, melihat pemandangan tidak biasa yaitu makne nya memakai keranjang market untuk menutupi wajahnya di dalam. Dengan kesal Junmyeon segera keluar memutuskan jaringan teleponnya yang belum di jawab di seberang sana.

" Apa-apaan anak ini. Bikin malu saja." Ucap Junmyeon membuka mobilnya.

.

.

.

Yixing terdiam dengan ponsel di kupingnya, belum sempat ia jawab Junmyeon sudah mematikan panggilannya. Apakah Junmyeon disana sedang sibuk juga. Bukankah semalam Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa latihan mereka akan berlangsung sore hingga malam hari nanti. Yixing tidak sempat berpikir macam-macam lagi, tim yang mewawancarainya sudah tiba. Dengan kasual Yixing menyibakkan jasnya dan memulai wawancaranya.

Di dua tempat terpisah Yixing dan Junmyeon melakukan aktivitas mereka, Junmyeon yang tampak seperti seorang ayah yang ditinggal istrinya bekerja sedang mengisi kulkas dorm mereka. Sehun dengan semangat menyedot bubble tea nya. Jongin memegang _junk food_ ditangannya yang dibeli oleh Junmyeon tadi.

" Ah aku rindu Kyungsoo.." ucap Junmyeon

" APA?!." Tanya Jongin tajam

" Aku tidak sanggup mengurus dorm ini. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo betah di dapur berjam-jam memasak untuk kita." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh ku kira apa." Ucap Jongin kembali makan

" Yixing kapan kesini?." Tanya Minseok bergabung dengan Sehun

" Belum tahu." Ucap Junmyeon sedih

" Jangan sedih begitu, sebentar lagi tahun baru. Kita satu acara dengan Shinee, pasti ada Minho." Ucap Jongdae semangat.

" Ya ad Taemin juga _my bestfriend_." Susul Jongin

" Ne. Lagipula nanti kita masih satu _stage_ sama Yixing Hyung. Daripada aku tidak akan pernah satu _stage_ lagi dengan Luhan Hyung." Ucap Sehun sedih

" Okeh dilarang baper Sehun!." Ucap Minseok

" Kau sudah siap syuting nya?." Tanya Minseok pada Junmyeon

" Sudah. Awal tahun sudah _free_."

" Wah bagaimana? Apa ada _kiss_ nya seperti CHANYEOL!." Teriak Baekhyun yang baru muncul

" Er apa menurut kalian, Yixing akan marah jika aku melakukan Kiss di flem atau drama?."

" Tentu tidak itu kan hanya pekerjaan saja." Ucap Chanyeol memberi dukungan

" Oh tidak marah ya! Tentu saja dia akan marah jika seme nya mencium seorang wanita!." Ucap Baekhyun mengebu

" Benar-benar, aku jadi ingat ketika Jongdae memeluk wanita sambil menyanyi. Ingin kulempar saja dia rasanya." Ucap Minseok

" Ta…Tapikan kau juga mencium wanita di drama mu Baek." Ucap Jongdae

" Tentu beda! Kami kan uke! Mana mungkin kami memiliki _feeling_ , beda dengan seme-seme ganjen seperti kalian."

" Apa itu artinya kau melakukan _kiss scene_ hyung?" Tanya Sehun

" Hmm entahlah…" ucap Junmyeon

" Tenang saja Yixing pasti mengerti. Eh ini jam berapa bukankah wawancara Yixing malam ini di siarkan?." Ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sehun segera mengganti _channel_ Tv mereka, melihat Yixing yang tersenyum di tv dengan penuh wibawa. Yixing seperti memiliki banyak kepribadian, ada kalanya dia akan lembut seperti wanita, lucu seperti bayi ataupun berwibawa layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Tapi bagi Junmyeon Yixing adalah sosok yang lembut lucu dan menarik ia mampu menjaga wibawanya walaupun ia berstatus seorang uke. Dia tidak ingin diremehkan oleh orang lain, karena itu Junmyeon tidak pernah mengekang keinginan Yixing.

" Drama baru atau flem baru? Bagaimana apa yang ingin kau ambil?." Tanya si pewawancara

" Aku ingin mencoba segalanya, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil drama ataupun flem yang ada _kiss scene_ nya." Jawab Yixing

Junmyeon dan para seme di ruangan itu bersweetdrop ria, sedangkan uke lainnya memusatkan ke jawaban Yixing.

" Wah kenapa? Bukankah itu tanda dewasanya seorang actor?."

" Entahlah, ku nilai itu sebagai pembohongan pubik yang sangat nyata. Bukankah berciuman artinya mencintai? Mengapa aku harus menipu para penggemarku untuk _scene_ seperti itu."

Junmyeon dan para seme menelan ludah mereka, dan para uke langsung saling melihat pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak berada di ruangan itu.

" Kalau memang diharuskan?."

" Aku akan melakukannya dengan tipuan. Tapi kuharap aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. " Jawab Yixing

Chanyeol orang pertama yang telinganya ditarik oleh pasangannya Baekhyun untuk menuju kamar mereka. Para seme yang lainnya hanya mampu memandanginya dengan tatapan _sabar ya sabar._ Tanpa mampu menolong rekan mereka.

" A-Aduh sakit Baek..sakit.."

" baru kau tahu sakit itu apa ya!."

Yang kedua adalah Sehun yang langsung menerima telepon dari pasangannya Luhan di China, Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa pasangannya itu juga menonton wawancara Yixing. Ia lupa bahwa kedekatan Luhan dan Yixing masih terjalin hingga sekarang.

" KAU DENGAR APA YANG DIKATAKAN YIXING TADI! _."_

Baik Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Luhan yang keluar dari ponsel Sehun. Sehun pun dengan gesit menjauh dari ruang tengah untuk memujuk kekasihnya itu melalui ponselnya.

Jongdae hanya mampu berdoa dibawah tatapan murka Minseok, dia memang tidak pernah mendapatkan _kiss scene_ , tapi berulang-ulang kali bernyanyi sambil memeluk wanita tampaknya masuk dalam kategori parah seperti _kiss scene_ menurut Minseok.

" A-Aku akan masuk ke kamar tanpa perlu ditarik." Ucap Jongdae langsung lari ke kamar dengan Minseok dibelakangnya.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah Jongdae yang berlari menghindari amukan Minseok, entah apa yang dilakukan Minseok untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jongin berharap hyung nya masih selamat hingga esok hari.

 **Clek**

Junmyeon dan Jongin melihat ke arah pintu, tawa Jongin terhenti melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba dengan ponsel yang mengarah ke acara Yixing. Jongin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak beradegan _kissing_ , tapi siapa yang peduli jika dia bermain di drama yang nyata-nyatanya judulnya ada _kiss_ nya.

" K-K-Kyungie kau sudah pulang? kau capek? Aku siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi ya." Ucap Jongin ketakutan

Tatapan penuh dari Kyungsoo sungguh mengerikan, Sehun yang baru saja selesai menelepon Luhan langsung pura-pura tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak menjadi satansoo itu. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari rekannya agar dia tidak dipermalukan di depan mereka. Seharusnya Jongin yang harus marah karena Kyungsoo lah yang melakukan kiss scene di flem nya. Tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini kembali ke pasal _uke selalu benar_ Jongin lebih baik mengalah daripada keributan lebih besar lagi.

" Kau sudah aman?." Tanya Junmyeon pada Sehun

" Sudah, Luhan hanya meminta gelang sebagai permintaan maafku." Ucap Sehun

" Mati aku.." Gumam Junmyeon

" Ya tinggal kau Hyung." Ucap Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi ini Junmyeon menjalani pemotretan untuk drama terbarunya, Yixing selalu menilai drama itu sesuai dengan Junmyeon. Karena ia akan bermain sebagai seorang bintang, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri. Junmyeon terus memikirkan bagaimana jadinya bila Yixing tahu cerita di dalam dramanya ini. Apalagi dengan pernyataan Yixing kemarin. Seorang artis wanita bernama Ji woo masuk dan menyapa Junmyeon, dengan lemah Junmyeon membalas sapaannya

" Junmyeon apa kau sudah siap?." Tanya manajer

" Ne aku sudah siap."

" Saling berhadapan. Ji woo tolong tersenyum dan pejam kan mata."

 _Agak mencurigakan_. Gumam Junmyeon dalam hati.

" Junmyeon lebih dekat lagi, dekat lagi nah cium kening Ji Woo."

" Apa?!." Tanya Junmyeon panik

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya manajer

" Y cium keningnya, apa bibirnya saja?."

" Ti-Tidak-tidak itu terlalu vulgar. Kening saja." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ya seperti itu, tersenyum Junmyeon.. senyum kebahagiaan.."

 _Kebahagian setan mu itu. Mati aku sudah_. Junmyeon menangis dalam hatinya

" Yah boleh lah walau Junmyeon tidak tersenyum, malah dia terlihat agak sedih ya di foto ini. Apa endingnya kau akan mati?." Tanya photographer itu ingin tahu

" Er boleh lihat?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Wah bagus." Komentar Ji Woo

" Er apa kau tahu Chanyeol? Rekanku di EXO?." Tanya Junmyeon pada si photographer

" Ya aku tahu semua personil EXO."

" Er bisa kah kau mengeditku sedikit mirip dengan dirinya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kenapa? Bukannya ini drama mu?."

" Bolehkah?."

" Ya akan ku usahakan."

Junmyeon menghela napas lega, sedangkan Ji Woo dan si photographer tadi memandangnya dengan bingung. Junmyeon berharap Yixing tidak mengenalinya, walaupun dia pesimis dengan hal itu. Paling tidak Yixing tahu jika drama itu Junmyeon yang membintanginya. Tapi mungkin saja Yixing yang suka agak bingung mengira itu Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol maafkan hyungmu ini_. Ucap Junmyeon dalam hati

.

.

Acara tahun baru terasa ramai dan megah di atas stage, Junmyeon yang menyimpan segala kekhawatirannya mampu tersenyum di atas stage. Poster drama terbarunya akan di keluarkan bertepatan tahun 2017 awal. Setidaknya Yixing belum tahu tentang poster itu membuat dirinya agak tenang.

" Kenapa kau melamun?." Tanya Minho yang menepuk punggung Junmyeon

" Tidak apa-apa."

" Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Ceritakanlah padaku."

" Hmm, apa kau pernah merasa mengkhianati seseorang karena suatu adegan di drama?."

" Haha pasti karena drama baru mu yah?. Kenapa apa yang kau lakukan disana?."

" Entahlah.."

" Junmyeon, kau tahu laying-layang?."

" Ne kenapa?."

" Layang-layang itu permainan tarik ulur, sama seperti jika pasanganmu sedang kesal dengan kau, jangan terlalu ladenkan. Ulurlah dia kemudian tarik kembali."

" Hmm.."

" Percayalah."

" Apa rencana mu setelah tahun baru?."

" Aku ada pemotretan di Bali, kenapa mau ikut?."

" Tidak, mungkin aku juga akan berlibur." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon memikirkan perkataan Minho, apakah harus dia mengorbankan waktunya nanti ketika liburan untuk pergi jauh dari Yixing. Apakah dia tidak seperti seorang pengecut yang main pergi saja tanpa menyelesaikan masalah. Junmyeon diam memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi di tahun baru ini.

Teet teet teet

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR_ Junmyeoon!."

" Yixing… apa stage mu sudah selesai?."

" Ne sudah, kalian belum tampil?."

" Belum, apa kau sudah mengeringkan tubuhmu?."

" Ne sudah. Ku harap tahun depan kita akan berlibur bersama Junmyeon."

" Ne… _Happy new year_ juga untukmu Yixing."

.

.

Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Junmyeon dan Sehun, keduanya masih tertidur dibawah selimut mereka masing-masing. Tidak mempedulikan kedatangan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti orang kerasukan itu.

" Junmyeoooon hyung bangun!."

" Baekhyun ada apa teriak-teriak?."

" Coba bisa kau jelaskan kenapa postermu ini sangat mirip sekali dengan CHANYEOOL!."

" Benarkah? Wah hebat juga photographer itu." Ucap Junmyeon merebut ponsel Baekhyun

" Hyung!.." tuntut Baekhyun meminta penjelasan

" Ne..Ne ini memang aku bukan Chanyeol." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hiks hampir saja aku menendangnya." Ucap Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Junmyeon

Sehun menatap ponsel Baekhyun yang masih ditangan Junmyeon, kemudian tertawa bahagia seakan-akan penderitaan Junmyeon menjadi obat bagi dirinya.

" Puas kau." Ucap Junmyeon

" HAHA."

Dua jam

Tiga jam

Empat jam

Junmyeon menunggu reaksi dari Yixing, namun tidak juga muncul. Junmyeon hanya menerima informasi bahwa Yixing langsung bertolak ke Korea. Bahkan Yixing tidak menghubunginya. Kedatangan Yixing terasa lebih mengerikan, apakah Baekhyun akan mempengaruhi Yixing untuk marah padanya, ataukah Yixing tidak peduli dengan poster _kiss_ Junmyeon. Bukankah ini hanya professional kerja seperti perkataan Chanyeol. Ya dan lihat saja Chanyeol yang dimarahi Baekhyun akibat tindakannya itu. Satu-satunya cara mungkin adalah menunggu kedatangan Yixing dan menerima semua kemarahannya.

Semua personil EXO berkumpul sebelum jadwal liburan mereka masing-masing akan terlaksana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi ski bersama, Sehun akan mengunjungi tempat yang lebih hangat seperti kebiasaanya. Minseok dan Jongdae memiliki rencana rahasia yang bahkan Junmyeon sendiri tidak tahu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga tampaknya tidak ingin membagi rahasia liburan mereka pada orang lain. Yixing membawa mereka makanan untuk disantap di dalam dorm. Ia sudah berpesan pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak masak. Baik Junmyeon dan Yixing belum ada berbicara sejak pertemuan mereka tadi. Junmyeon merasa takut sendiri ingin memulai pembicaraan.

" Mari makan!." Ucap Yixing

" Wah daging panggang ini enak sekali. Rasanya aku belum pernah memakan nya. Daging apa ini hyung?." Tanya Jongin semangat

" Kelinci." Ucap Yixing polos

Masing-masing personil memegang mulut mereka, Baekhyun tidak jadi makan setelah mendengar jawaban Yixing. Memakan kelinci hewan super imut bukankah itu suatu tidak kewajaran.

" Kelinci?." Tanya Minseok lebih jelas lagi

" Ne Ke-Lin-Ci." Eja Yixing

" Bukankah kelinci itu…"

Semua mata tertuju pada Junmyeon yang wajahnya sudah kaku, rasanya ia akan dipanggang setelah daging kelinci di depannya itu habis disantap para personil EXO lainnya.

" Ayo makan.. Ini enak sekali. Tidak apa-apa kan sekali-sekali kita memakan kelinci. Lagipula kelinci itu symbol _playboy_. Symbol yang harus diberantas!." Ucap Yixing sambil menancapkan sumpitnya pada daging kelinci di depannya.

" Kurasa 2017 tahun yang sial untuk kelinci." Ucap Sehun menahan tawa

.

.

Junmyeon mencari keberadaan Yixing yang sejak siap acara memakan daging kelinci selesai tidak menampakkan sosoknya. Yixing tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya, untuk memeriksa kasurnya ataupun membully Sehun bersama dirinya. Junmyeon yang kehilangan sosok Yixing tampaknya harus mencari sosok _unicorn_ kesayangannya itu. Diatas dorm rupanya Yixing tengah meminum sekaleng coca cola sambil menatap langit malam.

" Yixing." Sapa Junmyeon

" Bodoh ya aku.." ucap Yixing

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Junmyeon tidak penting

" Aku bodoh, ku kira sebuah ciuman itu suatu yang sakral."

" Yixing.."

" Aku rasa lebih baik kita untuk saling menjauh dahulu Junmyeon. Maafkan aku terlalu drama menerima kenyataan ini. Seharusnya aku bahagia melihat karirmu. Entahlah."

" Tapi mengapa kita harus saling menjauh? Belum puas kah selama ini kita berbeda Negara?."

" Aku hanya berharap kedewasaanku tumbuh Junmyeon. Besok aku akan kembali ke China. Pergilah liburan sejauh mungkin. Usahakan agar aku merindukanmu, dank au pun merindukanku." Yixing pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon dan sekaleng coca cola nya.

.

.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak memiliki tujuan tapi sebuah pesan dari temannya di LA mengabarkan Junmyeon untuk mengunjunginya disana. Junmyeon pun menyetujuinya, mungkin system tarik ulur seperti yang diajarkan Minho kepadanya akan berhasil dengan kepergiannya ke LA. Junmyeon mengabarkan Yixing untuk kepergiannya. Tidak ada balasan, Yixing yang langsung sibuk dengan jadwal syutingnya untuk menghapus pikirannya terhadap poster _kiss_ di drama Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun bersiap terbang menuju LA.

.

Jauh di China, Yixing mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ia telah mengatur full jadwal selama EXO liburan, ia tidak memerlukan liburan. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pengalihan pikirannya terhadap Junmyeon. Dalam sela syuting Yixing memikirkan seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah selain mereka pasangan mereka juga rekan setim. Apa pantas dirinya tidak mendukung karir Junmyeon. Bukankah Junmyeon menjadi orang yang pertama kali mendukung segala karir individual yYixing selama ini. Yixing melamun ditengah syutingnya, menyesali tindakannya terakhir berjumpa dengan Junmyeon.

" Yixing apa kau sehat?."

" Oh ne. Mari kita mulai lagi."

Udara LA menyambut Junmyeon, setelah rekannya mengambilnya di airport dan Junmyeon kembali bisa memakai ponselnya hal pertama yang dicari Junmyeon tentu kabar dari sang kekasihnya. Junmyeon menatap foto Yixing di tengah syutingnya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga pandangannya menjadi sedih. Junmyeon menghela napasnya, baru saja tiba dia sudah merindukan sosok Yixing. Ingin rasanya ia segera menelepon Yixing, namun tampaknya hal itu akan membuat Yixing semakin dilanda kesedihan. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Yixing.

.

Yixing menatap layar ponselnya, seharusnya Junmyeon telah tiba di LA tapi tidak ada satu beritapun ia dapatkan. Apakah harus dia menghubungi Junmyeon duluan, tapi bukankah terakhir kalinya Yixing sendiri yang meminta Junmyeon untuk menjauh darinya. Yixing hampir menangis menatap awal tahun ini. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan di tahun 2017 jika diawal saja sudah terjadi peperangan antara dirinya dengan Junmyeon.

Yixing menatap dua manusia di layar ponsel nya yang sedang memandanginya prihatin, tidak seharusnya ia mengganggu acara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang liburan bersama itu. Tapi dirinya tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara dengan siapa tentang perasaan dan keadaannya.

" Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Belum." Jawab Yixing

" Hubungi dia dan minta maaflah." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku takut.." ucap Yixing

" Yixing, apa kau rasa dia disana merasa bahagia dengan liburannya? Aku yakin dia pasti memikirkan kau juga." Ucap Chanyeol

" Benarkah?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne, dan kau berhentilah terus bekerja, ingat kesehatanmu, kau memerlukan istirahat juga Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baiklah, terimakasih karna mendengarkan curhatku. Hati-hati untuk kalian."

Yixing menutup sambungan video call nya bersama dua pasangan fenomenal itu. Dengan penuh kegugupan Yixing menghubungi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang sedang makan bersama rekan-rekan nya hanya sesekali tersenyum, tidak enak jika rekannya tahu dia memiliki pikiran saat ini. Apalagi jika itu ternyata pikiran pribadinya terhadap salah satu personil EXO yang ia cintai.

 **Teet teet**

" Junmyeon ponselmu.." ucap rekannya

Junmyeon membaca layar ponselnya melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Ya uri Yixing yang menghubunginya, tidak mungkin salah. Junmyeon pun permisi dengan rekan nya untuk menerima video call dari Yixing.

" Yixing ah.."

" Junmyeon.."

" Kau sedang apa?."

" Aku baru saja pulang syuting, dan kau?."

" Aku sedang makan malam."

" Oh baguslah."

" Aku merindukanmu.."

Yixing terdiam memandangi sosok angelic di layar ponselnya, sosok yang di rindukannya setiap hari itu.

" Aku juga merindukanmu.. Er cepatlah pulang.."

" Kau sudah memaafkanku?."

" Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengekangmu, lagipula aku tahu itu hanya acting saja. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kulakukan."

" Tapi.."

" Yang jelas aku akan selalu mendukungmu Junmyeon. Jangan pedulikan kata orang, aku kenal kau luar dalam." Ucap Yixing yakin

" Gomawo Yixing ah.."

" Ne, selamat berlibur, berliburlah dengan bahagia, awas kulihat kau tidak tersenyum di foto liburanmu."

" Ne.. dan jangan terlalu capek bekerja Yixing, kau memerlukan istirahat, tunggu aku kembali ne, kita akan berkumpul kembali di dorm kita."

" Siap bos, bye bye Junmyeon.."

Yixing memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tangan denga penuh semangat, tidak ada hal yang lebih menggembirakan selain melihat Junmyeon yang kini tersenyum penuh semangat kepadanya. Yixing terasa sangat berdosa selama ini membuat Junmyeon kepikiran dengan tindakan dan pikirannya mengenai _Kiss Scene_. Kini yang ia ketahui, Junmyeon bisa melakukan _kiss scene_ kepada siapapun. Baik itu kena ataupun hanya bohongan. Yang Yixing pedulikan hanyalah dimana hati Junmyeon sesungguhnya bertaut dan berlabuh. Yixing merasa beruntung memiliki sosok laki-laki seperti Junmyeon di sisinya.

Junmyeon membalas senyum Yixing yang polos dan imut, hal yang disukai Junmyeon dan menjadi daya tarik Yixing. Dengan semangat ia kembali ke meja makan bersama rekannya, mengingat bahwa jauh di Asia sana Yixing menunggunya dari liburannya. Ada tidak adanya kiss scene bukan merupakan hambatan untuk dirinya, karena Junmyeon tahu ia memiliki sosok Yixing di sisinya, sosok yang pengertian dan memahami caranya bekerja. Tampaknya 2017 ini akan di isi dengan keprofesional kerja mereka karena semakin matangnya usia mereka kini. Berharap ini adalah tahun terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

 **END**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Semoga tidak pada baper lagi yah semua hihi ^^**

 **Kita harus stronggggg wkwkw T.T  
**


End file.
